


The Way You Still Say Please and Other Matters

by RectifiedPear



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of kinks, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drabbles, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Random & Short, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, Smut, Sonadow - Freeform, Stand Alone Chapters, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Reveal, implied established relationship, intercourse, not all how you think, oneshots, out of order with some things, quick chapters, rated for a reason, sex in some chapters, some connected chapters, tagged as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: In Which I write drabbles and short stories that might become full fledged stories and oneshots later, but I'm just writing to get through some rl stuff.





	1. Pink

"Oh come on!" His 'better' yelled as he moved. "Shadow, don't say no! Come back!"

He'd said no way to be precise. No implied he was not into it. No way implied the hedgehog was insane. Which he was. A lot more than Shadow had ever really stopped to think on.

He had not even strode ten steps closer to the door and farther from the blue blur. It had been maybe three steps at best. But this desperate tone he knew would carry a lip quiver and a pout was happening behind him. He hesitated for a split second, something they both knew mattered more to their fast feet than most. Some semblance of a pause, but it ended swiftly, and he was already making a move to split before it could hover in the air and birth questions he didn't need on his mind. Sonic's voice was a shrill yapping noise to Shadow, the ebony male was on his way out of the section, lace and satin brushing his shoulders as he ignored more callings of his name than he'd heard in a long time. This was so frustrating. To make matters worse, Sonic was not following him anymore, instead, he was just saying his name louder.

"Shadow."

He was past the jeans.

"Shadow!"

Past the work pants he'd expect a business man to don and work in.

"Shadooooow!"

He made his way through the shirts, a few actually looked really good. Some were really nice. He had to admit, it was tempting. If he could get a nice red one, maybe a green one. . .

"SHADOW!"

Despite turning to walk towards another part of the mall, he could hear the keening wail behind him, the voice pitching higher, louder, he swore as he stopped in front of what was obviously a joke waiting to be made. Black and gothic things galore adorned the window display. Chains from pants, studded collars. A goth's heaven. Pity he wasn't a goth. Contrary to what Sonic believed of him.

"SHAAAAAADDDOOOOOWW!"

"Hey, your um. . . partner is calling for you?"

He eyed the passerby, almost asked why they assumed Sonic was calling for 'this' Shadow, and that surely in all of Mobius, there had to be someone else named Shadow. He didn't however. People were starting to gather around. Some glancing his way. Did Sonic really have to make such a scene?

He took a breath, let his balled fists carrying bags clench and crumple up paper handles, then strode to the entrance. "Just buy it already!"

Sonic, and Shadow swore enough times to make the parents vacate the ten foot vicinity where his swearing could be heard, jerked his head up and smiled. "Really? You like it too?"

"No." A deep breath was sucked in. "But for you, I'll try."

 

"Remind me why I let you talk me into this?" Shadow asked, watching the hedgehog as each bag but the last was emptied and put in a proper place. Some of the trinkets were truly pointless. He'd picked a bunch of blue things, some marbles in blue, a few stickers. It was trivial things that mattered not to Shadow. The guy had dwelled in space, and never found decorating with more than a picture or two to be appealing. 'Let him' was incorrect. The question was rhetorical. _He's still going to answer it._ He found the sarcasm he liked to flavor his words with often failed, and Sonic was dense most days, better now, but had been vastly dense about all manner of things. _How many years older than him am I again? How long was I trapped in sleep?_ He found those thoughts distracting, pleasantly so. He was infinite, much older than Sonic, and he was still being roped into inane acts. _Eggman, you could attack the city or something right about now._ If only. 

Pausing in the middle of applying some stickers to a book they had both read and deemed worth approval, an act Shadow wondered if was classifiable as vandalism, Sonic grinned like his answer was all he needed. "Because you love me."

Shadow let out a soft 'uh-huh', he swung his legs back and forth over the bed's edge. "That's a strong word you are using there, careful, might hurt yourself." 

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, defeater of Eggman too many times to count. Words along can't wound me."

Inflator of self-worth and egotistical bastard, Shadow thought with a roll of his eyes before he unfolded his arms and drummed an impatient finger against the bed. "Try looking up ego." There was a sharp glint in those green eyes as Sonic paused, bottle of lube carefully set from the rest. He seemed to be meditating or praying for awhile, then he retrieved the very thing he had called Shadow's name so much over. 

"Please?"

He could not look away, for the life of him, he desired to. There was also a desire to say no. To say go fuck yourself. Though, with the lube there, within reach, those words would become a self-made hell. A show he'd be damned if he could just bear witness to. The look on Sonic's face became needy, wanton. He wanted to ask what Sonic's age was, because he looked like a brat Shadow would pass on the way home who needed a scolding. _You'd like that though._ He bit those words back. Sonic wasn't above painful situations. He was a daredevil. No, just a devil. Shadow inhaled deeply, hooked his fingers upon the fabric. Pink, frilly. He'd left the girl's section pretty fast without looking at them a second time. The panties were accommodating in the back, but the front. . . "Listen, do you seriously-"

"Please, Shadow?"

It was hard to say no, the way Sonic said please. It was music, truly. A lovely dragged out sound that just came from parted lips like a soft hymn. He swallowed a lump that came to his throat, eyed the pink garment for awhile. It had no effect on him, not being held in his hands like this, but Sonic seemed so eager. Maybe he'd change his tune soon, maybe he'd be intrigued by how it looked on Shadow, maybe it would all just become comedy gold to the blue speedster. There was no fear for Shadow, staring at it. It wasn't awkward either. So what was the harm in it? If Sonic never pulled this again, would it be worth it to try, just once, to appease his sudden spur of the moment desires and wants without thought behind them?

Duh, of course it would.

Sonic couldn't seriously be fond of such things, he'd put them on, move around a bit, then this would never be spoken of again. He opened his mouth, ready to quip he was already naked, but another soft please made he melt internally. Sonic was ready to beg. It was tempting, but for now. . .

"Fine."


	2. Drabble: His

Sonic found himself madly in love with each passing day. Shadow was his, and curled to his side. How amazing it was to reflect on their past.

To realize where they were now.

He gripped the sheets, kissing his lover.

His world.

His everything.

Shadow gasped his name between clenched teeth, nearly swore, but it dissolved into a moan, then another. He could feel his own pulse as he moved, as he melded into the black fur.

“Don't you ever stop, hedgehog?” Red eyes rolled into their owner's head.

Sonic chuckled. “No, and I never let go either, Shads.”


	3. Drabble: Yours

“Shadow.” He gasped, back arching into the touch upon his length, air leaving his lungs in great billowing bursts. 

“Say it, Sonic.”

He shook his head, breathed the ebony male's name again. Once more the fingers brushed something inside of him as he felt that need. 

“Tell me what you are, Sonic.”

He tried, ended up choking on a great sob, one that rattled his chest. He was so close. “Shadow, please.” 

“Tell me,”

Air. Breathing. He couldn't form the words. He felt the prod. The need. 

“What ar-”

“Yours.” His body relaxed into release. “Y-yours!”


	4. Drabble: Mine

Shadow's shoulder ached as he hit the ground, he could feel every bite, it lit his body on fire. Over him loomed the werehog, his mouth parted, tongue lolling. It was like a massive dog. A massive dog with a throbbing hard-on who was biting him and corralling him into a corner. A dozen dog jokes came to mind, but not were to be spoken. His body protested the slamming motion, his legs, and arms all worked to bite at the beast. The moon hung like a streetlight overhead. He felt his thighs parted, then the beast leaned in.

“Mine.”


	5. Drabble: Theirs

The mix of blue on black as the small form was unwrapped from the blankets caught both male's attention. While their daughter's eyes were a deep muddied brown, they were open but a crack. What was open wide was her mouth, she screamed and wailed, and cried despite the coddling actions of both hedgehogs.

Tiny fingers tugged at white gloved ones, mouth parted into a wail as she fussed and threatened to shriek her lungs out. Not a drop of red was on her, save a stripe from spine to tail. 

She was beautiful. They loved her.

She was theirs.


	6. Drabble: Financially Speaking

“Shit, sugar.” Her voice was loud, way louder than it needed to be, he tried to clasp a hand over it to stop her from being so noisy. Damn! She'd bitten him, blood welled across his palm as he swore back. The arching of her back as she bounced, tits moving fluidly, drove him mad. The female was drawing him in. He couldn't imagine such depth. Nothing had ever compared to this feeling, no drugs, no sex before, he feared no sex after. “Deeper,” His hips rolled. This bat was going to drain him dry. Damn, he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ScourgeXRouge anyone?


	7. Drabble: Denial of a Cruel Kind

“Shadow.” Not for the first time Sonic groaned out, fingers balled into quills, gloves perforated by holes and pads of his thumbs pierced by the sharp quills he'd grabbed onto with mindless pleasure. “Holy shit, Shadow.” He bucked his hips, gasping and quivering beneath the male. The ebony hedgehog paused, went over what he'd done, then repeated it. He wanted to milk every swear from those peach lips he could. Those words sounded absolutely filthy from Sonic's mouth. He brought him to his peak with slow, lavishing licks, then stopped again. Sonic begged him, and Shadow, well, he obliged.


	8. Drabble: Delay

His teeth bit into clothe, body aching and sweating as the urge to finish consumed his rational thoughts. Any attempt to word his pleas was muffled by the damp gag between his lips. Little touches trailed up and down his sleek body. Furrows dug in by fingers scratching their way into his legs, his hips, his mind. He writhed, body hardened to a fine point, tipping, needing. The blindfold did no mercy, he twitched at every touch, grunted at the faintest of licks upon his body. Release was a word muted by thick red fabric that kept his mouth parted.


	9. Drabble: After a Night on the Town

There was something about Rouge that was more beautiful than the chaos emeralds to him, maybe it was just the lighting, but she seemed to glow as she sprawled out on the bed. He took her in like a long tug from a well-aged bottle of wine. 

Gorgeous.

Sleek.

Voluptuous.

Her fur wafted around her face as she slipped off her dress and gloves, lace brushing her palms. She looked even more seductive as her mouth formed a playful point. Her hands patted soft quilted bedding beside her.

“Won't you join me?” 

Everything about the tone was an invitation.


	10. Drabble: Improved Amy?

There was something to be said about the way Amy had grown, and especially the way she'd turned out. The girl was inches of black gothic, hair swept back, bangs dyed, she'd realized her life had a lot left to it, and jumped. Sonic had found it all put him off, Shadow had held his boyfriend's hand tighter, but Amy, Amy had become liberated.   
Her smile, her eyes, everything was alive.   
Ignited like never before.   
Her exercise routine had drawn in many eyes, and Knuckles was even floored more and more.   
Whatever guilt they once had, it was gone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way back in 2006 and before, one major complaint or question for yaoi writers was "What about Amy?" I'm an avid poly shipper or asexual Amy fan in many ways. I can never see Amy being a creep to Shadow. I can't see her being a jerk to Sonic. So I wind up in a weird myriad of mixed ideas. I'd love them to all three be in a big squishy triad, but I also love Sonamy and Shadamy on their own too. So it varies day to day and has for over ten years. Hard to really say much here besides I got it in my head that Amy would be like a phoenix, rise up, and accept her two options together while doing some search searching. So this is that take on her in a drabble. I'm tempted to revisit this -like many other drabbles- and just build from there. But if anyone else wants to, by all means, go for it.


	11. Double Drabble: Fists

She lays beneath him, a cascade of pink and cream fur, sweaty from passion, beauty in a manner he's never seen. She's been training, she swings at him and he finds himself knocked off of her. The outfit she wears barely hides how sweaty she is, damp spots showing through. Her hand connects with his upper arm before he swings a haymaker and gets clotheslined by her. Rubbing his neck, he coughs, then laughs.

“You're really getting good, Ames.”

“So are you, Sonic.”

He wants to get even better.

He swears he will get even better.

Promises it.

 

Amy's on the run now, he's fast, but she's blocking his swings. He finds the rush of wind delirious now. Her clothes have gotten tattered, they've been rolling through twigs and rocks. He can see the sweet skin of her thighs.

He can feel the pulse in her throat. He's so close, throwing punches faster and faster. He can smell her, breathe her, kiss her. He wants to kiss her. He leans close and captures her mouth, accepting the slug to his side.

She doesn't push him away. His shoulders are gripped in a vice as she drinks him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonamy anyone?


	12. Drabble: Egotistical

“I've always looked up to you.” She says, rosy pink fur beneath him, legs spread and welcoming.   
He moves at a slower speed than everyone assumes he does in bed, grinding out every moan she can give him.   
“You're my idol.” He grunts, nodding, kissing her quiet until he desires another stroke of his ego with a deep shove.   
Her insides stroke his length as she compliments him, gushes her feelings out while her fluids coat his crotch.   
His gentle noises of mm-hmm and go on caress her into telling him he's amazing, and, as he comes, he agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ScourgeXAmy? SonicXAmy? ???XAmy? Up to you.


	13. Drabble: Peaking

“Ames, you really don't have to do this.” He gulped, staring into her green eyes as she parted her lips. His length was throbbing, pre-cum dripping along the head before it vanished into her mouth. “A-Amy!” He hissed with a pitch he had never heard before. The pleasure of her warm mouth was so new he fought not to buck upward and hurt her.

Her expression was smug, rivaling his own cocky smile. He lost himself in the pleasure doled out.

 

 

His cock twitched as she stopped, cool air upon it pure torture. He hissed, 

“Say please, Sonic.”


	14. Drabble: Beyond under the Table

Beneath Sonic laid the prettiest Rose that had ever graced the gardens. Her name was Amy, and she was passed out. He was still within her, and both had been drinking. He couldn't recall which of them had suggested this, but he knew both of them had done this before. The memory was gone when he was sober, but drunk he knew her skin, her flesh, and the curve of her breast as it rested in his palm. He panted, sweat sliding down his body as he watched her sleep. He loved her.

Would they forget this night as well?


	15. What Do You Get Someone Who Doesn't Want Anything?

It's sunny today, Tails is looking for something extra special for his big brother. After eight years of buying him things, he'd expect to know what Sonic needed besides more food. The hedgehog burns calories off faster than any marathon runner, and Tails' budget goes towards feeding two whenever Sonic stops by.

Which should be today. He eyes the groceries and thinks. Sonic's not one for savoring food, he gets half of it on his face. What good is a big dinner to someone who will finish it in three minutes without taking in the effort and visual appeal? He tips his head in thought as he grabbed a whole two pounds of cheese to add to some hot dogs later. Sonic has been lonely lately, very lonely. Tails thinks on this. He's nineteen, Sonic is twenty-four, it's been eight years. That has been a lot of failures.

Tails hates failures.

Worse, Tails hates the inability to learn from failures.

The failures year one-to-four were not so much failures as the very definition of stupidity. He'd tried getting Sonic things that would help him, but had forgotten to include every variable. When they were all wind resistant, he'd leave out water proofing, expecting Sonic's hatred of water to keep it dry when anything could knock him into a puddle. He'd made advancement after advancement, but no one could account for how easily misplaced Sonic's belongings could get.

Maybe he ought to buy him something for his room? Yes, thought Tails, shaking a bag of pre-made salad, I should go clean his house and figure out what he does keep.

He checks out in a rush, scanning everything for the person working at such a dead end job and paying up the amount he already predicted. They look relieved as he runs out with the bags weighing him down, tails rotating to give him momentum.

He has six hours before Sonic comes by. Tails situates robots to do the cooking, altering programming or adding on. They are to make a massive salad, chilli dogs, enough for an army, and a few other things he hopes Sonic likes. Nachos and cheese dip will surely appeal to the speedster. Everything they need is left out for them, and then, he makes a dash for Sonic's pad.

The place has an odor of sweat ingrained into it. No carpet remains, and Tails can tell it was all ripped up and tiled. It's almost artistic, the black tile is nearly a mirror. He stares at his own poorly reflected face and walks past the kitchen. One door dangles open and another is crooked from being opened while in a rush. He's making food already, why should he examine the empty cupboards for evidence of what Sonic eats?

The bed is as he expects it, a mess, a heaping mess of blankets, some he recognizes as from Amy or himself, and socks. Old shoes rest in a pile, some bearing burns or holes where Eggman tampered with them thinking ruining shoes would make Sonic not able to fight him. The fool didn't grasp shoes were just a comfort item to make terrains easier to cross, they could traverse barefoot. Much like how gloves gave them better grip than their smooth hands often allowed. The nightstand held nothing atop it besides an alarm and a lamp. He stared at how minimalist this place looked, ignoring the clutter, that was. Beneath the bed was shoe boxes, some were empty and some were stacked. He became curious and reached for the stacked ones.

They held some weight to them, and it made the shoe box bow and threaten to tear when he lifted it. He resigned himself to sliding it out. Tails popped the lid off and it took him awhile to grasp what was inside. The devices were not foreign to him, his own studies had lead him to such things time and time again for health reasons along with personal ones. There was just something to the look of them that made him confused.

The other boxes were similar, but most had pictures in them. The pictures made sense, as Tails flipped them over. He should have recoiled, felt repulsed. He was a scientist, sexual acts did not disgust him so much as intrigue him. It was as if this entire box had been meant to be sent to someone. A folded square of paper with a name told him his intuition was dead on.

He was aware he shouldn't be invading Sonic's privacy like this, if Sonic did it to him he'd call him so many names that the blue blur would never stop looking purple with shame. But there was a sadness here, a side to his brother he'd never caught. Had he really watched Sonic for eight years and never seen this?

Tails put everything back besides the square and twenty-five pictures. He fumbled through everything else and finally found an envelope. Forging Sonic's writing was not hard, he did sloppy speed-scrawling with an ease that had been responsible for him getting on G.U.N's watch list. Multiple times. Rouge was a lifesaver.

The letter was tucked under his arm as he headed out to find who he'd addressed it to. The subject of Sonic's feelings would not be so easily figured out, but had a semi alliance with Tails. The male was often in need of advanced things, being older, stronger, and often harder to rehabilitate than most of their kind.

 

Shadow wasn't hard to find, he wandered place to place. Tails had tried to keep tabs on him, and engage in conversation. He checked his 'watch', an invention that was more than it looked to be. For the moment it was a watch. He had four hours left. Had he really spent a whole hour nosing around in his best friend's house?

Shadow was staring at a lake. The half-alien mess of a being had spent a lot of time lost on where he even belonged. He was fifty-plus years old, had been made in space. He was a deep mess of terrible purposes imposed on him by everyone. Tails had tried to give him guidance, Sonic too, but it wasn't working. The blue blur had finally told Shadow to try living first, and then go from there.  
So Shadow had gotten Tails to make a list of every probably thing “living” entailed. The list was long, and it had been occupying Shadow for a long time now. He thought upon it, it has been seven years easily. Living was crazy like that.

“Mind if I sit beside you?” Tails asked the ebony male.

“No.”

He seated himself, trying to act casual. “Can I ask you questions?”

“Yes.”

“How are you doing for starters?”

“Not even a third done with your list. Some of this stuff takes time. Some doesn't interest me. Some I'm doing even if I don't think I'll like it. Because that's on the list, 'do things, even if some of them you might not like'.”

Tails batted his eyes and stared upon the male with wonder. That was actually pretty good to hear. “Shadow, can I ask you personal questions or casual ones?”

“You've collected my blood, my urine, my semen, my sweat, my tears, and everything else for research.”

“That's not a yes.”

“It's not a no.” Shadow's line of sight was on a single duck. He nodded his head as the duck wandered in circles.

“Okay, how do you feel about same sex relationships?” 

He tipped his head to watch for a visual reaction, Shadow's tells were tiny things. None showed up as he shut his eyes. “As The Ultimate Lifeform, I find it hard to care about what parts are combined or touching. I find all parts to be just that, parts.” The fox nodded his head. “Am I needed for something that requires myself to be with another male?”

“Well. . . if you were, could you?”

He grew silent. “I'm not exactly in demand, Tails. Dating is confusing and my age is vague. I'm over fifty, but I look your age. I blend in, until I open my mouth about my past or my age or whatever.” He gave a great shrug. “I'm not opposed, 'living' is confusing, maybe 'living' with someone else could help me find some.... great purpose.”

“I'm going to hand you something and then walk away.”

“Okay.”

Shadow's hand reached out as Tail offered the letter. He stared at the messy handwriting. If he recognized the forgery, he did not say anything, instead, he ducked his head and pulled it closer, as if to examine it without opening it.

Tails did not stay to see his reaction. He had three hours before Sonic would be at his place. He hoped the robots had everything in place by now.


	16. Drabble: Thirty-first

Shadow quirked a brow at the words said to him by the hedgehog. The male was smiling, hands still held up, eyes wide. “Well?” Sonic asked, looking for the answer.

He didn't have an answer to be honest. It was a weird request. 

“Shadow.”

“We're hedgehogs.” He replied.

“That's not going to stop us.”

“How?”

He held out his hand still. “Let me show you.”

The offer wasn't appealing, but Shadow took the offered hand with a sigh. “Okay, but this is going to be stupid. Explain, faker. Why would hedgehogs go trick or treating on Halloween night?”


	17. Double Drabble: Lingerie

“This is stupid.” Shadow eyes the underwear. “You're normally naked.”

“The idea, Shads.” The cobalt-furred male said, eyebrows quirked up and wiggly seductively. “is to put it on, then I slowly slide it off. Gets you hot.”

“I've seen you naked for years.”

Sonic huffed in annoyance, hands snatching the underwear from his hands. “You are being a pain!” 

“I'm not hurting you one bit.” Shadow eyed the underwear selection and pinked out another pair, he traced the fabric with a thumb, ignoring the sulking hedgehog, cheeks puffed out. Closing one eye, he held them up, angled over Sonic's crotch. “Yeah, I get it. That would be pretty hot.”

Both ears went straight up as Sonic sputtered, then looked at him, face heating up. “S-Shads. . .” 

“Especially if you're begging.”

“Shadow!”

“Maybe a gag, and a collar too.” He realized he was enjoying this way too much, because Sonic's face was turning purple now, his body shaking as his tongue tripped over the male's name. Yes, this would be pretty nice. “I think something personal around your neck, custom-made.” Sonic's silence, save the sputtering, was amazing. No. It was something spectacular. “Expensive, but worth it.”


	18. Writing on the Scrawl

Shadow was left in confusion as he read a letter with terrible scrawl across it. He figured there had to be some greater meaning to Sonic's handwriting, and this most certainly was Sonic's. No one else wrote like this, not unless they were in a natural disaster or the age of thirteen and under. Sonic's handwriting had been a mess since he was a kid, and Tails was older now, but he had by far, always wrote professionally, even at eleven. 

What did it all mean? He wondered. A mess of cross hatched out words and typo-touched phrases were everywhere, as if Sonic had written it all in five minutes and spent another five fixing it, then finding it was simply not good enough. Flecks of what out fell into creases and bits of blue and red ink showed under the black. It now made Shadow wonder if each ink color was a written letter redo. Had this been written thrice before Sonic realized his errors and then went back in black ink to correct it?

That fool, Shadow thought, still trying to process what was looking like a mix of romance and friendship teeter tottering back and forth. He flipped to the next page, there were three, and this one was correct. It was the first one, but readable, fixed, corrected, and legible. Sonic had made it all better. He could find everything including punctuation, contained within this page.

Sonic was professing feelings for him, gushing them onto the page in long spirals of massively improved syntax. Shadow batted his eyes. He wanted to ask Tails why, why had the male wrote this, but the fox was long gone. How weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might come back and build onto this... Yeah, later.


	19. Drabble: Doped

The nurses assure Shadow they used the right amount of everything before they leave. He highly doubts that as he stares at the prone hedgehog turning and tossing about, arms moving as he groans and words slurred.

No way Sonic isn't drugged beyond logic. A broken leg in a cast is ignored as the blue blur looks his way.

His green eyes are barely see-able, pupils blown like he just did a line of coke. “Shaaadow.” He slurs. 

“Hello, Sonic.” Shadow manages, trying to avoid the younger male's gaze dropping downward.

He stops breathing as Sonic says something lewd.


	20. JetAmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, my writing laptop died shortly after my old computer of ten plus years busted. Once more I have to rise up and keep going, a new desktop means new restarts, I have most of the old writing and plot summaries, Depreciate is still lost to the winds until I can rebuild it, but more will come. I am not dead.
> 
> Updates might be stalled until I get a new laptop. Sorry to all I promised plenty more after holidays. Be patient and this year should still hold plenty to sate you.

The room is smooth, white, marble and tile cools her fingers to the touch. Green feathers stand out to her eyes, much like pink fur stands out to his own. 

They are two figures among a crowd, voices all around them speak, their ears listen only for the sound of each other's words. She glances his way with trepidation as one of the few she's been around for far too many years speaks her name and waves. She cannot find it in herself to pay them much mind.

Her strides are careful, as are his steps. The others within their peripheral and range become obstacles, a wall, and they move along these walls, changing path like maze runners. To anyone else, they are wandering without purpose.

To each other, they are moving towards the other without giving away their destination.

Sonic never strays his gaze from the male he is beholding, and it gives her the cover to slide to his rival – one of his rivals. _He has so many._ Half the world is his rival in some way, or desires to be.

It's like the hedgehog has a collection, one she's only ever been angry over until the hawk came into her life and opened her eyes. Amy reaches out, he catches the tips of her fingers before passing by, acting as if no silent exchange with their eyes has happened.

She nods her head, appearing to admire the tile once again, as she had while picking up her 'dropped' bracelet when he'd first appeared..

She'll see him tonight. It is agreed upon, and no one even realizes 'it' exists. Their secret hangs in the air, an unseen ghost. A burning flame with no smoke in the air stirred by swinging doors and brushed elbows. She smiles, even as she engages Tails in talk of training methods and how to become a better fighter, how to protect and defend. Her mind is elsewhere as he talks. 

It's been elsewhere for many months now. No one really sees it as weird, no one knows of why she smiles more.

Save he who brings a smile to her face in soft sheets with tender kisses.


	21. Half Decade

It's stupid how many years it's been. Years of becoming a weapon, of being told he shouldn't be okay, he shouldn't be alive, he shouldn't even exist.

It wears him down, year after year.

Time's passage has given him new scars, marks marring his body as he moves from building to building.

He wonders how some of them haven't aged at all, and some of them have lost the light in their eyes. 

Time has worn them down, facing odds they never signed up for. They're faded glories, worn out, eyes dulling.

Amy's eyes are still bright when she smiles at him, still the same. He forgets if he's been smiling back at her, so he does. His name on her lips reminds him of five years ago, when it used to annoy him.

“Hi, Ames.”

“Gonna dash away from me if I try to hug you?”

He hasn't been much, instead jerking his body so she swings around and ends up in his arms before he runs. She laughs and loves it. 

Sonic shakes his head, flashes a smile and thumbs up. “Not today.”

Her arms are around his neck, hands mindful of his quills. “I've missed you lately.”

“It's been a long year.”

“Year? Try four.”

“Yeah.” He wraps his arms around her as well. “Missed you too.”


	22. Double Drabble: Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metaphorical scenes. I like those.

“You have to be more careful!” Amy shouted, her pale eyes narrowed at the broken glass and spilled coffee. “What are you even trying to do?”

Sonic glanced from the stack to his best friend, lover, and sharer of Shadow; then looked back to his accomplishment. “I'm learning to balance better while I move around, see?”

“All I see, Faker.” Shadow snapped, looking up from his newspaper, “Is more waste.”

Amy rubbed her head, then sighed. “I have to agree with Shadow here, Sonic.” 

“I'll clean it up, I swear, Ames.”

“When Chaos freezes over.” Shadow retorted.

The female leaned down after fetching a clothe to pick glass from rug, as her boyfriends bickered back and forth and made with insults. Shadow even dropped 'the s-bomb' a few times to Sonic's annoyance. It was pretty comical to hear him scoff and Shadow repeat the word anew.  
“Drop it, Shadow.” 

Sonic hopped from foot to foot, sticking out his tongue and shaking his rear.

“I doubt I will be the one doing that.”

Another glass of coffee spilled, still steaming onto the carpet. It pooled with a slight hiss and formed a deep stain. “Oops.”

“Sonic!” Both snapped, glaring.


	23. Desires

Tails, for all his intellect has always been lacking in speech. To talk to his friends tended to be a matter he could not manage. It only has gotten worse with age.

“You're growing up.” Rouge whispered once, at his sixteenth birthday party, he remembered feeling just as young as eleven as she patted his arm and smoothed lipstick upon both lips with a grin. “Nice to see you again.”

He'd barely managed a reply. Sonic had barely coaxed him to the party, even Cream and her mother had barely managed to rise more than a slight smile from him. Growing up was terrifying. His self-confidence was waning, dropping into a hole he dared call black and as void of light as the ones in space. 

Foxes apparently had long legs, not that he'd have known to expect it. Sonic was slightly shorter than him now, but still faster, still cheery. Still waking him up with prods and offerings of chilli dogs.That too, was changing. He rather preferred burritos, tacos, things with lettuce and small bits of tomatoes. He'd begun to build robots and start a garden. It was weird and surreal to look outside and see them milling about, gardening for him. Weirder still was when they brought him ripe fruit like cats did mice and his apathy abated, leading him to pet them in praise and thank them for their efforts.

The worst part, however, was the increased thoughts. He was not always on machines and cogs, but instead drawn to things such as anatomy.

Specifically those of his peers and friends. 

It was uncomfortable, more so than Rouge's bosom often pressed together in a dress as she attended the parties. Knuckles drinking and complimenting her with no sign of them having more than a shared interest in stones.

Often in Rouge's wake, however, was another problem. She was rarely alone when she came, and brought friends as well as acquaintances –everyone was an acquaintance to Tails. Ruby red eyes and an enigma, Shadow gravitated towards Sonic, and both would spar, move, and brawl in 'secret' – everyone knew it was happening in the yard, no one spared it any looks. No one but him.

He stared, watched muscles ripple, teeth clench. Shadow's gaze sharp upon Sonic's, Sonic's trademark grin. It spurred a weird feeling in Tails, a desire he had no studies on. Drugs, neurotransmitters, dopamine, all of these things he understood in textbook sense, but experiencing each twinge drove him closer, peaked his interest. He wanted to learn to fight, he wanted to do that. With both males, Tails desired to taste blood and feel sweat upon his fur, heedless of who's it was. 

His thirst began to intensify, hunger and dehydration. He was so desiring it, that day, when Sonic brought him a robot holding a tomato, Tails eyed the male. “He couldn't find you. You busy?”

“Yes.” He lied.

Regret creeping in, pooling in his gut, Tails watched Sonic shrug, hand him the tomato and then set the robot down. “I'm gonna go talk with Shadow, he's here to discuss Chaos energy. What a dork, right? See you later, then.”

It was a poor cover up for what was actually happening, they were going to fight using the Chaos emeralds. “Right. Have fun.”

“Will do.”

Tails looked at the robot, the tomato, and the wall of text on his screen. Waited three minutes, then pushed away from his desk. “I'm going to go watch them.” The robot beeped, meandered across the floor and out the doorway as Tails strode out. Eager to lay eyes on the two hedgehogs at their peak fitness.


	24. Drabble: Hope for the Weekend

Sonic's a blue blur running behind her vision on Monday.  
There's flowers upon her windowsill come Tuesday.  
Wednesday, she steps out to find him offering a hand, and she takes it shyly.  
The next day is Thursday, and Amy Rose finds herself breathing in a garden that Tails is growing with Cream.  
Then is Friday, and she cannot stop holding her breath, because Sonic told her 'this weekend', and had a look that gave her hope. When midnight tolls, she finds herself taking in air. For he's there, hand extended.   
“Are you ready?”  
Yes.  
“I've been my whole life.”


	25. Mean Game

There's an intense heat in his face as he watches his worse half kneel, mouth parting. An awfulness within Sonic that peaks as blood flows South and his girth dangles between parted legs before those dark half-lidded eyes which plead with him.

“Blue.”

“Hush.” The cuffs are tight, tightening as his 'rival''s arms jerk about behind him. He's been here before, done this many a time, but the reaction is always such flushed shame. The flickering of resistence and anger. A betrayed pout upon his bottom lip.

Their game loops on itself often. Whoever gets the first sign of weakness and pounces, comes out on top. Today blue tops green. With a shameful blush, Scourge tries to turn his head to the side as his better half presses his length against it. 

Sonic slides his tip across the green hedgehog's cheek, to his mouth, and his free hand pinches Scourge's nose until he slides between velvet lips and releases his grasp. 

“Always a good look for you, _green_.” he sneers in face of the scowl and pushes in deeper, feeling the male's moist tongue curl and lap along his length. “Ready?”

A soft shake of the head from above, while between the male's legs, his length bobs in agreement. Sonic's eyes take this in fully. Quills are gripped behind ears. 

With a solid thrust, he's buried deep into Scourge's mouth, expertly nestled between pulsing muscle and soft inner flesh. He grunts, and begins to let the texture of tongue and throat sooth him as his hips move almost on their own.

Scourge's jaw is slack, tongue trembling and sliding out, to lap at the balls smacking his mouth. He's hard, needy, and unable to touch himself because of the cuffs. The rules are always simple, bondage comes off after the other has climaxed. He works to suck, stomach teasing his length as he haplessly bucks against himself. 

All he has to do is make Sonic come, and fast. 

Face on fire, Scourge bobs his head, timing himself with those rapid thrusts, tip so engorged it stings a bit.


End file.
